


【Jaydick】你缺男朋友吗？

by Engelxy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelxy/pseuds/Engelxy
Summary: 一个小甜饼
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【Jaydick】你缺男朋友吗？

“什么？”

杰森怀疑自己的耳朵出错了。尽管此时此刻他很想回过头露出他惊讶的脸，他还是抑制住自己的脑袋，强迫自己的视线固定在人体解剖图上。

迪克的手开始不安地爬上他的头发。掌心带着的燕麦布丁奶茶的水雾沾湿了他的头发。

“我是说——”迪克顿了顿，突然松开自己的头发，“你缺男朋友吗？”

杰森手中的笔一顿，波澜不惊的表面之下海浪滔天。

这可真他妈要命哦！

我们的黄金男孩今天又被甩了吗？以至于终于沦落到要到学术气氛浓厚的图书馆里寻觅猎物？

杰森谨慎地保持着表面的冷静，铅笔头终于再次在纸张上移动起来。

嗯，这里是肾脏......

“我有很多男性朋友，谢谢你的关心。”

杰森露出微笑，他以为那会是礼貌而疏远的——用杰森的文艺青年风格的眼镜框发誓那本该是的——然而迪克显然有独特的解读方式。他兴高采烈地搬过旁边的椅子在杰森身旁坐下，显然是把这当成一个邀请。他已经做好进行深入交谈的准备，而不管这有多不合时宜——离长桌最近的梁柱上挂着显眼的“Silence”以及临床专业的功课量不是开玩笑的。

杰森在迪克转过身时嘴角疯狂上扬，又在对方回过身时恢复高冷学霸应有的气质——冷漠，疏远，不苟言笑。

我可去他妈哦。

杰森恨恨地开始画睾丸。

迪克很高兴，他庆幸自己没有完全相信专业里的朋友们。医学院的大家都知道，第二临床专业来了个身材火辣的一年级生，更要命的是这家伙还整天板着个脸，散发着“活体勿近”的气场，除了实验课要求的白大褂外就是皮革。

哦该死的禁欲系！杰森女孩们（或许还有男孩们）流下不甘的眼泪，而迪克从泪河中挣扎出来。

这家伙显然不如传闻中那样“生人勿近”。迪克乐滋滋地像，不由自主把椅子靠的更近。甚至到了冒犯的程度。

“显然你还缺少一位会帮你续杯的贴心男朋友。”迪克凑近他轻轻说道，着重纠正并强调最后一个词组。

——他的意图不能再明显了。

他的目光在咖啡杯与杰森直接游移，薄而温润的嘴唇随着言词的吐露在杰森的余光中缓缓翕合。还有迪克那离杰森的作业图纸不足十公分的手——手腕上那圈艳蓝色的毛衣袖口该死的惹人注目——让杰森不确定是否要摔下铅笔转而抓住那截露出的手腕把对方扯进怀里去蹂躏那看起来香甜可口的唇。

杰森的手指握紧，放松，握紧——不动声色地进行了几分变换。终于，他像是下定决心一般，缓缓放下手中的笔。

他已经努力了，可笔杆与桌面碰撞的声音仍让迪克的眉毛不自觉抬起一点高度——尽管只是一点点。

杰森在内心呻吟。

可别他妈把他吓走哩，拜托不要是现在，这一刻，他终于鼓起勇气的操蛋的一刻。

他叹了口气，把一直禁锢着他那双漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛的眼镜摘下——终于饶了作业纸上那个被不停加深描黑的阴茎。

杰森转过身子，略有歉意地看了迪克一眼。对方突然的坦诚让迪克有一瞬间的不知所措，他敏锐的直觉向他敲响警钟。

“抱歉，我想我已经有一位了，尽管他还没有——”杰森示意他沾着咖啡渍的杯子，“但我想他会愿意为我做这件事的，因为他现在就在附近。”

他意有所指。

“噢....”迪克像被烫到一般站起来。

“我很抱歉，”他尴尬地挪动着椅子，眼神躲闪，还有点结巴，“我....我不知道....”

他踉踉跄跄地把椅子挪回正常的距离，一边用手整理他的头发——杰森已经注意到这个可爱的习惯动作——尽管那越弄越糟。

“呃，我猜他没有看见....？”

“事实上，他目睹了全过程。”杰森真诚地说，没有镜片阻挡的目光使他看起来该死地有说服力，而他下一句话让迪克的肠子拧成一团，“而且他正往这边过来呢，老天，他看起来可不太妙。”

杰森满意地看见迪克瞬间变换的脸色，不着痕迹地微微勾起恶劣的嘴角。他毫不留情地补充道：“他看起来不敢置信，显然不是一个吻能平复的。”

——你的吻能解决这世上大部分的事情！

迪克在无措地揪着头发的同时还忍不住暗地里尖叫。

“天哪，他....他一定是误会了，我可以解释——”

“也许我该走了，”迪克悲痛地说，他认为他再也找不到比杰森更火辣的人了，“也许我应该请他喝一杯，甜的东西能让人心情愉悦。”

“你是对的，”杰森用余光瞄那不知何时呆在桌面上的饮料的标签，“我认为他很喜欢燕麦布丁奶茶。”


End file.
